La Vida Es Una Bella, Dulce Y Amarga Canción
by Chobits3
Summary: que pasaria si algun dia dos chicas lindas te preguntan: ¿quieres salir conmigo? bueno para la castaña estar en una situacion asi es dificil, y mas si se trata de tus dos mejores amigas... y para acabarla de empeorar a una le debe de decir que no! que podra hacer la castaña! ENTREN y LEAN!


**HOLA GENTE QE TAL!? BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC QUE SALIO AL VER UN VIDEO "X" EN YOUTUBE**

**Y TAMBIEN ES PARA QUE NO SE ABURRAN EN LA ESPERA DE MI CAP NUEVO DE "NOCHE ETERNA" QUE SALE A FIN DE MES**

**ASI QUE LEAN!**

* * *

Era una linda mañana de un viernes cualquiera, una chica de cabellera castaña caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela se preguntaba el porqué de aquella situación tan incómoda del cual ella se había zafado dejando a dos chicas en el salón de clases con dudas…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_¡Ritsu, Ricchan! – exclamaban dos chicas una de cabellera negra y la otra era de cabellera rubia al mismo tiempo_

_¡¿Qué pasa, porque tanto escándalo en el salón?! – Preguntaba la castaña un poco molesta, pues sus amigas habían interrumpido su pequeña siesta dentro del salón – además interrumpieron mi pequeña siesta_

_Quería saber si te gustaría salir mañana conmigo – otra vez ambas chicas volvieron a decir lo mismo mirándose entre si…_

_Las demás chicas que estaban dentro del salón dejaron de hacer lo suyo para prestar atención a lo que pudiese responder la baterista del HTT _

_¡¿Eh?! – el rostro crédulo de la castaña era notorio, sus dos mejores amigas la estaban invitando a salir… el problema es que a una debía decirle que no._

_¿¡Entonces saldrás conmigo mañana!? – ambas chicas volvieron a decir lo mismo, pero ahora sus miradas chocaban y podía verse la molestia de cada una _

_Ella saldrá conmigo Mugi – decía la pelinegra con algo de enojo _

_Ella siempre pasa las tardes contigo Mio-chan, por eso ella saldrá conmigo – contestaba la rubia con algo de fastidio _

_Chicas están llamando la atención de las demás – exclamaba la castaña, pero le era inútil decir eso pues era totalmente ignorada por sus dos amigas_

* * *

_De repente la guitarrista entraba a su salón pero al ver que sus compañeras se encontraban en silencio y todas miraban hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas del HTT se preguntaba que sucedía…_

* * *

_¿Ne, Tachibana-san que es lo que sucede? – preguntaba con inocencia la guitarrista_

_Lo que pasa es que Kotobuki-san y Akiyama-san le preguntaron a Tainaka-san si quería salir con una de ellas… pero al parecer Tainaka-san no sabe qué hacer – contestaba amablemente la chica_

_¡Sugoi Ricchan, se están peleando por ti! – exclamaba la guitarrista llamando la atención de la tecladista y compañía. _

_La castaña al escuchar lo que decía la mayor de las Hirasawa sintió un gran bochorno recorrer por su cuerpo, mientras tanto la bajista y la tecladista no pudieron evitar su sonrojo que era muy notorio _

_¡¿Entonces con quien saldrás?! – esta vez fue la bajista la que pregunto tímidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que la castaña ya no se encontraba en su lugar_

_¿Ricchan? ¿Ritsu? – ambas chicas se preguntaba el paradero de la castaña…_

_**Fin del flasback**_

* * *

Porque querían salir conmigo – suspiraba la castaña quien caminaba por los pasillos, con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su chaleco – será mejor ir al club ahí nadie me molestara…

La chica caminaba a paso lento en dirección hacia la sala del club, se hacia millones de preguntas… iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que alguien le gritaba…

¡Ritsu! – al escuchar su nombre la castaña salió de su trance y busco la fuente de nombre, al ver que era la pelinegra no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo

Espera – gritaba la rubia

* * *

**[NOTA: la cancion que utilice fue Sweet bitter beauty song de K On, solo que puse la letra en español por si no saben que significa]**

* * *

La castaña corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria seguida de sus dos amigas que intentaba alcanzarla

_**La vida es**__**una bella, dulce y amarga**__**canción**__**  
**__**así que**__**, **__**¿qué vas a**__**cantar**__**?**_

La tecladista y la bajista perseguían a la castaña por toda la escuela

_**"adelante**__**" o **__**"atrás"**__**...**__**"derecha"**__**o "**__**izquierda"  
**__**hay una**__**opción que debes realizar**__** en **__**este**__**momento **__**  
**__**a pesar de**__**tu**__**cara de reclamo**__**, **__**extraño**__**que**__**… en realidad **__**te ves**__**muy**__**seria**__**  
**__**la vida es**__**una bella, dulce y amarga**__**canción**_

Los gritos de ambas chicas se escuchaban por los pasillos…

_**Vas**__** moviendo la **__**cola **__**como un perro **__**tratando de complacer a**__**todos**__**  
**__**(**__**porque) **__**no se puede**__**vivir como**__**un rebelde**__**, incluso cuando **__**te dicen que lo**__**perderá**__**s **__**todo**__**  
**__**eres una**__**adolescente**__**consciente de**__**la sensibilidad**__**, pero **__**tu corazón**__**te preocupa**__**  
**__**por golpear**__**rápido y**__**retorcerse**__**con tanta facilidad**__**  
**_

_**¿No estamos**__**todos de pie**__**en el mismo escenario**__**?  
**__**y solo diciendo que levantaremos un poco nuestro animo**_

_**Con**__**un rango bajo**__**o alto**__**  
**__**todos dicen lo que quieren decir con sus mejores voces cantando muy fuerte**__**  
**_

La castaña corría sin dirección alguna hasta topar con pared y para su des fortuna las chicas la arrinconaron

Y bien – dijeron ambas chicas mirando a ritsu

_**escoge "**__**amigo" o **__**"amor"**__**...**__**(**__**ir) **__**"luz"**__**o "**__**oscuridad"  
**__**todos estos sentimientos**__**y emociones**__**, que te **__**salen**__**al pánico**__**que pueden hacer**__**  
**__**detrás de**__**su**__**cara de felicidad**__**que está perjudicando**__**el interior**__**  
**__**la vida es**__**una bella, dulce y amarga**__**canción**_

La castaña al ver a sus dos amigas no sabía que hacer

_**vas**__**arañando**__** como un gato **__**tratando de**__**protegerse **__**  
**__**(**__**así que) **__**todavía no puede**__**caminar en línea recta**__**y caer**__**tantas veces**__**es vergonzoso**__**  
**__**eres un adolescente meticulosamente delicado, pero sin previo aviso**__**  
**__**tus oídos vibran**__**y se agitan**__**furiosamente**__**¿no podemos llorar todos con la misma canción?  
Aunque sabemos que son diferentes personas, diferente sabor  
baja o alta, toma cualquier temperatura que quieras, pero…  
pero todos se lastiman cuando se queman y gritan tan alto  
**_

todo se venía abajo su plan de escape se fue al drenaje, sus amigas no le quitaban los ojos de encima, la castaña se encontraba en pánico, sabía que ellas esperaban una respuesta por parte suya, pero no sabía a quién elegir… _**  
**_

_**¿No estamos todos parados en el mismo escenario?  
¿y solo diciendo que levantaremos un poco nuestro ánimo?  
Con un bajo o amplio rango  
todos dicen lo que quieren decir con sus mejores voces  
cantando muy fuerte**_

_**¿no podemos todos sonreír con la misma canción?**_  
_**Aunque sabemos que son diferentes personas, diferente sabor**_  
_**descarado o gentil, grosero o digno**_  
_**cada quien mantiene dentro sus verdaderos sentimientos**_  
_**para gritarlos con fuerza**_

Las miradas chocaban la tensión era muy fuerte

_**la vida es**__**una bella, dulce y amarga**__**canción**_

_**la vida es**__**una bella, dulce y amarga**__**canción**_

_**la vida es**__**una bella, dulce y amarga**__**canción**_

_**la vida es**__**una bella, dulce y amarga**__**canción**_

_**así que**__**, **__**¿qué vas a**__**cantar**__**?**_

* * *

¿y bien ya te decidiste? – preguntaba la pelinegra después de haber recobrado su respiración a causa de la gran fatiga

Saldré primero contigo Mugi y pasado mañana saldré contigo Mio – eso fue lo único que logro decir la castaña entre nervios y miedo…

La castaña se dio cuenta de la cara de felicidad que tenía la rubia… pues saldría con ella primero, pero para la pelinegra era cara de desagrado… no le había gustado la decisión de la castaña.

Te veo mañana Ricchan – decía felizmente la rubia, alejándose de la bajista y de la baterista… una vez lejos la pelinegra le reclamo a la castaña

¿Por qué la elegiste a ella primero? – la cara de molestia que ponía la pelinegra era grande

Tranquila Mio-chuan, por lo que se tus padres no estarán contigo el domingo por lo tanto me quedare a dormir en tu casa – decía la castaña con una sonrisa – además estaré en tu casa desde temprano hasta el lunes en la mañana y con Mugi solo pasare parte de la mañana y tarde

La vida es una bella, dulce y amarga canción – finalizo la pelinegra antes de jalar a su amiga y salir corriendo sin dirección alguna…

* * *

**_y bien que les parecio?! un poco loco verdad?! pero bueno espero que se hayan diverdito con la pequeña persecusion jejeje_**

**_espero sus Reviews! :) _**


End file.
